


Chocobro's First Kiss with their S/o

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Gen, S/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: Simple 'First Kiss' headcanons done for our favorite Chocobro's!I got to thinking about this some time ago. What would that moment be like when their s/o’s decided to go in for their first kiss? How would they act?!(I neglected Noct’s, I’M SORRY *doges flying objects* I need to work at his prompts better. I actually had to stop myself with Iggy’s because I honestly could of kept going)Anyways, let the fluff ensue!





	Chocobro's First Kiss with their S/o

**Author's Note:**

> -FFXV and all related characters are property of Square Enix-

**Noct - Confused but beyond flattered.**

You had seen the determination on his face while the two of you enjoyed a day of fishing. Luck hadn’t been on the Princes side, leaving him a bit frustrated. The idea then clicks. “I think it’s time…” you thought. Before Noct had the chance to throw the line back in, you grabbed his arm, pulling him in slowly for a quick gentle peck on the lips “You can do it” You whispered. He blinked a few times trying to gather himself before his signature smile appears to your delight. “You’re right, I can” Each of you sporting matching pink cheeks.

**Prompto - Awkward stammering but left wanting more.**

Surrounded by Chocobo’s all day left the two of you giddy with excitement! Well versed in proper Chocobo care, it made your heart swell to see Prompto so passionate about these fluffy creatures. “I want to make this memory last!” he shouted “Oh? How so?” Prompto’s camera was cradled in his hand angled downward towards the two of you as he moved closer to your side. Picking up on his plan and just as he went to press the shutter, you grabbed his cheeks and planted a big kiss on his now surprised lips. “o-oh mmph” Pulling away only revealed an extra red blonde who was attempting words but with no avail; camera still in the air. You smiled, feeling victorious as you began to walk back towards the baby Chocobo stalls leaving Prompto practically salivating for more of your affection.

**Gladio - Embarrassed, confident and lustful.**

“What’s camping without a blazing fire!?” Gladio had exclaimed with a grin. You smiled back as you sat watching him poke and prod at the burning embers underneath the triangle of burning logs. He was overjoyed (though tried to play it cool) when you had accepted his invitation to go camping with him. Since the others did it all the time, asking you was his goal instead. Just the two of you to enjoy nature and all it’s splender. “Alright, tent time” Gladio had started pulling out the poles and tent cover, organizing them first then beginning to build. Since he was a self-proclaimed master at this, hesitation was nowhere in sight…or so he thought. While kneeled down inside, one stubborn pole had decided it wasn’t going to hold part of the cover in place. Giggling at his frustrated grunts was enough to heighten his slight embarrassment. “Need some help there big guy?” You stood walking over just as the tent and all it’s half built glory collapsed, leaving Gladio shrouded like a ghost with the cover over his head. In the midst of your mini laughing fit, a spark of confidence lit within your stomach. “Damnit! I don’t get it. These usu-mmphh” You had pulled the cover down to his shoulders and kissed him with as much force as you could muster. Still kneeling in front of you, surprised for all of 10 seconds, he chuckled against your lips. “The tent can wait..” his husky voice dripping with sheer want. 

**Ignis - Warm and curious**

“Iggy…they’re beautiful!” Your eyes scanned over the brilliantly lit night sky a few miles away from the royal city lights. On top of a small hill, the open sky wrapped both you and Ignis in a blanket of twinkling diamonds and small yet visible far off galaxies. “Magnificent…” he whispered. The night had began with Ignis showing you his favorite astronomy books in the library, only for you to be intrigued enough to want to venture out and witness things for yourself “I’m absolutely thrilled that you enjoy this” He told you, and you did. Not only because of the stars, but because of him. Ignis had opened your eyes and mind to so many new things since your arrival a few years ago. You wanted to pay him back for spending so much time with you in between work ‘But how?’ As Ignis had started speaking about his favorite constellations, you couldn’t help but stare. The way his jaw moved with every word, how his adams apple bobbed when he chuckled at his own puns, and the way the stars danced in those green pools they call eyes. “Ignis?” “Yes Y/n?” He had turned towards you only to be greeted by your face only inches from his. “Thank..you, for everything…” the words barely audible. You both stared, not wanting to break eye contact. Your hand slowly lifted to his cheek, moving in closer to brush your lips against his until you gave in with more pressure. The kiss was delayed for a moment as his eyes remained focused on yours, searching. ‘Did I screw up?’ you thought, your confidence slowly starting to give way to embarrassment. Beginning to pull away, Ignis caught your hip to pull you closer, his cheeks painted a soft pink, this time closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. “You’re welcome, my dear”


End file.
